


Half moon necklaces and a sweet smoke kiss

by Yui_Kuromori



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, It's seven am and i didn't sleep send help, Kinda dark?, M/M, bamf!benny, bamf!ethan, mine and another person’s, my boys are aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: Sarah leaves.She leaves with bloodstained teeth, apologies falling from her glossed up lips.“ I’m sorry. I’m doing this to protect you.”She leaves, sparkly dress gleaming in the dark, in a rush of wind and brown hair. She leaves.Sarah leaves and Ethan crumbles.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir, Rory Keaner & Ethan Morgan & Benny Weir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	Half moon necklaces and a sweet smoke kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someone_borrowed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_borrowed/gifts).



Sarah leaves.

She leaves with bloodstained teeth, apologies falling from her glossed up lips.

“ I’m sorry. I’m doing this to protect you.”

She leaves, sparkly dress gleaming in the dark, in a rush of wind and brown hair. She leaves.

Sarah leaves and Ethan crumbles.

It’s not good for anyone, really. Sarah had been special. A good friend, not the best one, but a good one indeed. And she had left, for whatever reason it was.

And they all lash out in certain ways.

Ethan sleeps, for hours and hours, and Benny has to make him shower or, on the rare times he needs to, shave. Benny takes to videogames and chainsmoking, tapping buttons aggressively with a cigarette stuck between his lips, and Ethan brings him meals. Erica gets more and more aggressive, angry, distant, they have never been friends to begin with, now, there’s nothing holding them together. Rory explodes in a burst of energy, talks and talks as if he’s afraid of the silence.

Sarah leaves, and they all break a little.

Ethan wakes up screaming, shivering in cold sweat. His father holding him tightly as if he was afraid he would hurt himself.

“Call benny” he manages to gasp “Please, just call Benny.”

They do, after sharing a worried look, they do, and Benny drives his used, beat up and recently bought on sale 1967 Ford Mustang to his house at 3 in the morning. He looks thinner than he had been a few weeks ago, tired, but nevertheless, rests his hands in Ethan’s shoulders and coaxes him to talk.

“Something’s coming” He tells Benny, voice rasp from disuse, “something bad.”

They try calling Erica, but only get a very rude voicemail as an answer. Rory is busy, partying away in other towns, the music so loud over the phone he barely listens to them.

They come to the chilling realization that they’ll have to take care of their city by themselves.

During the following week, Benny grabs all the books he can from his grandmother, and pours over them like a man gone mad. He frowns after the first few pages.

“What’s wrong?”

Ethan asks from his seat across him, at the Weir’s kitchen table, where he studies a deck of tarot cards and stirs absently a cup of cooling lemon tea.

“My vision is kinda blurry.”

Ethan raises an eyebrow, and hums pensively.

“Tell your grandma, you should go to a doctor.”

He does, and on the next day, leaves the doctor with round, thin wire framed glasses and a scolding about his videogames and smoking habits. Staring at a screen in the dark for so long for years made his eyes a bit bad for reading and seeing close range, and the smoking obviously would be bad on the long run.

“It helps to calm me down.” He tells Ethan and his grandmother over sugar cookies that afternoon, “I don’t think it’s even about the nicotine.”

Grandma proves once again, that she must have been a badass teenager, and teaches him how to make the herbal cigarettes she had been fond of, back in the day. Enchanted to clean both his lungs and his mind, the crushed plants and dried petals make flowery scented smoke and leave a sweet taste in his mouth.

Ethan likes to steal a drag or two. Sometimes, Benny daydreams about pressing their lips together, and blowing smoke into his lungs.

Ethan gets headaches some days. On others, he says the world bursts into color, or goes so dark he can barely see. Benny pulls away from his studies into lighting summoning spells and focuses on charm making. Tests different spells and charms and potions on his best friend, and jolts down the results, trying to make it better, to be better for him.

“ Dude, you’re blocking my third eye.”

Ethan tells him, interrupting his chanting. Benny laughs. It’s three in the morning, and he likes to sing to the moon. Something about energy charging and connecting to the elements. Ethan doesn’t sleep much nowadays, and the nights become the quiet safe moments they both need.

The ‘bad something’ that Ethan dreamed about turns out to be a Wendigo. A fuckin flesh-eating-came-straight-out-of-hell Wendigo. Ethan has a shotgun, with bullets embebed on the deadliest liquids Benny could find in grandma’s cabinets, and Benny burns it and paralyzes it with spells. It’s a rough fight, and they come out of it battered and bruised and bleeding, but they won, all by themselves, with no fangs or super speed, and they feel proud.

They kiss after that, while bandaging up Ethan’s scrapped knees. They kiss and it feels as natural as coming home. Then, Benny lights up a sweet smelling cigarette, breathes smoke into Ethan’s lungs, and sings to the moon like he does every night.

On the next day, Ethan looks over his tarot cards. He’s getting good at those, after a few weeks of practice. There are purple half moons under his eyes, and when he lifts them, Benny notices that they are more gray than brown.

They laze around Ethan’s house that day. Too sore and tired to do anything else. Ethan reads his cards, and promptly bursts into tears as they reveal Benny’s parent’s actions, Benny cries too, they cry together, sobs and screams so synchronized, they can’t be normal.

‘ Empathy ‘, one of Benny’s books says, a common trait in seers, manifesting usually with people they have a close bond with.

“ That makes sense, I guess.”

Ethan says afterwards, voice rough from crying, he crooks the glasses on Benny’s face, steals the cigarette from between his lips, and puffs sweet smelling smoke into his face, relaxing on the bed. Benny whispers a spell of two. _keep him safe_ , he begs in his mind, _let him rest._

“Dude, for the last time, stop blocking my third eye!”

Benny thinks he really loves him.

On the next day, they clean out Ethan’s room. Benny can almost taste the negative energy that seeped there over the months of fighting monster without knowledge or the proper measures. They throw out old clothes, and try their best to salvage the newer ones. Grandma assures them over the phone that she took care of Benny’s things, so they drive to the mall.

They get height waisted pants. Not only for stile purposes, but because it was easier to hide vials and wands on the waistband. They stock up on loose t-shirts, and a new coat for each. A denim one for Ethan, so he can paint on it and sew patches. A soft worn brown leather one for Benny, from a thrift store. He grabs a pair of sneakers. Ethan doesn’t. He rarely wears shoes nowadays.

He does however, own a pair of boots deemed the ‘monster hunting boots’.

“ Wait”

Ethan grabs his arm, and points at a floweshop. Benny follows him, talking happily about the new videogame he got on sale. Ethan grins at him and tells him about the new movie he wants to see on the theater, absently getting seeds for wolfsbane, hemlock, rosary pea, and so many other plants he had seen on Benny’s herbal books.

They plant them on Ethan’s room’s balcony, and fondly watch them grow.

The next monster is a witch. Rotten and ugly and deranged. She took a child from a school. Ethan tracks her down with cards and silvery eyes. Benny burns her alive.

He wards the kindergartens as if his life depended on it afterwards.

Rory comes over once, and watches wearily as they pass one of Benny’s cigarettes back and forth between them. Benny sews runes in Ethan’s jacket, hiding them between the flowers the other had painted on it. Ethan reads Rory’s cards. Silver eyes running through the pictures intently, as re reaches to hold Rory’s hand.

“Dude!”

He exclaims, and quickly picks his phone and snaps a picture of Benny’s focused face.

“Rory, what the hell?”

“ Look!”

He shows the the picture, and there, in the dark, Benny’s eyes glow golden. Not the predatory yellow they had seen on vampires, no, pure, magic golden.

They looks back at Rory expecting to see fear, maybe resentment, but the blonde has nothing but joy and excitement and maybe even a bit of pride in his gaze.

They relax and tell him about their adventures.

After that, they feel like friends again. Not as close as Ethan and Benny are, probably never will be. But they feel like, at least, they have an ally now.

Ethan’s plants grow, quick and healthy, aided by magic and plant food. The wolfsbane proves itself useful, ad they take down a pack of wild werewolves that thought it would be fun to mess with Whitechapel and slaughter an old lady.

Ethan bashes a few of them with a wolfsbane tainted nail bet, and Benny strikes lighting as if it’s the heaven’s punishment to them.

And they heal. Ethan’s eyes are more silver than gray and Benny’s more golden than green. Benny makes them matching necklaces, two halves of a moon, with so many spells sewn into them, Ethan could almost smell the magic.

They go out, they do teenage stuff, they watch movies, go on dates and Benny talks astrology with the woman who does his nails as Ethan picks a color for his boyfriend’s nail polish. Benny carries a pair of flip flops in his backpack if Ethan ever tires of being barefoot, along with his grimoire and a vial of exploding potion in his pocket. Ethan carries a small hemlock dipped dagger in his waistband, tucked in along his shirt.

They get back to school materials and visit a sunglasses quiosque at the mall, Benny grumbling because it’s hard to wear sunglasses when you already wear glasses, and Ethan falls in love with a three eyed pink round lensed glasses that he claims to ‘cover his third eye as well’. Benny laughs so hard his stomach hurts.

They fight, a rogue vampire, a surprisingly threatening mermaid. Rescue a baby harpy. Benny’s pretty sure there’s a monster living under his bed, but it’s pretty chill, so they leave it alone.

Then classes are coming back, and for the first time, they feel **good**. After so many monsters and shanenigans, high school feels a lot less intimidating, and they are happy, together, and for the first time since the beginning of summer break, they feel whole.

And then Sarah is back.

She looks as pretty as she dis before she left, and she smiles at them as if nothing has changed, they smile back, but it feels more like baring their teeth than anything else.

Because she left.

And maybe it was selfish and unfair of them to ask her to stay, but she left. And that changed everything.

Murder mist starts killing vampires and Benny banishes it under a waning moon, Anastasia doesn’t even ask how they new that Sarah had been a suspect of being a murderer, as Ethan’s silver eyes reflect the light. She just nods and dismisses them, and Sarah gapes at their backs.

Next is crazy teacher, dead set on bringing the end of the world via sunburn. Ethan has to barely be in the same room as her to know something’s wrong and Benny, protected by their moon necklace shatters her glass skull while Ethan drags Rory away from her.

There are whispers following them now. They went from ‘nerds’ to ‘kinda hot weirdos’, they don’t mind much, not really, as they have lunch with Rory, and an hesitant Sarah. Benny reading absently from a book on voodoo and Ethan pushing Sarah out of the way right before a kid spills juice all over the place she would have been.

After they kill a murder crocodile, a girl breaks Rory’s heart. She’s pretty and mean, and the day after she shows up bald. The news of her affair with a teacher mass texted to the whole school.

Ethan smiles, and tells Rory about his new Star Wars lego set, and Benny’s eyes flash gold.

Ethan burns a script of an old play, hands trembling, and cries quietly resting his hands on the dressing room’s mirror. Nobody asks him about it. Benny has to rush and purifies the whole town of magic influence because girls scouts are evil.

On Halloween, they dance around a fire pit and laugh and make love on the woods, under the stars.

Then the vice principal turns out to be Evil, and tries to push a curse into Ethan’s mind. He feels so angry the man would even dare to try and mess with his visions, he pushes deep into his mind, rips his fears and secrets and desires out of their hiding spots and Benny knocks him out with a swing of Ethan’s baseball bat to the head.

Ethan calls Jesse, delivers him the unconscious man with hard eyes and trembling hands.

“Take him to your council. Make him pay for what he would have done.”

And Jesse stares at them with an odd mixture of surprise, delight and a smudge of pride.

Sarah stares at them with horror and a smudge of betrayal.

But they stand proud. Proud and whole and strong. Whitechapel is their town, and they had long realized that no one but them would rise to the occasion and fight for it.

Ethan kisses Sarah’s cold cheek on their way out of school and smiles at Rory when he invites him and Benny for movie night.

Ethan’s eyes glean silver, Benny’s eyes shine golden. Ethan has a knife on his waistband and the future on the tip of his tongue and Benny’s fingertips spark when he drums them against his thigh.

Their half moon necklaces dangle as they walk.

**Author's Note:**

> So i finally made a mbav work! A lot of this is based on the headcanons on my account on tumblr Yui-kuromori and on my-babysitters-queer’s headcanons as well.
> 
> Feel free to use this as an inspiration!! Lets keep the fandom alive!!
> 
> Ethan’s jacket: https://co.pinterest.com/pin/8725793011681831/
> 
> His sunglasses: https://www.walmart.com/ip/Emblem-Eyewear-Third-Eye-Sunglasses-Triple-Round-Circle-Sunglasses/387614474?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=9279&adid=22222222228309342792&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=m&wl3=390382260164&wl4=pla-830187467703&wl5=9027638&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=115792469&wl11=online&wl12=387614474&veh=sem&gclid=EAIaIQobChMItunJ9er06AIViZ6fCh2F-A-LEAQYAiABEgL7TfD_BwE
> 
> And please, do coment! It inspires me to write more and i really apreciar a the feedback!  
> I hope you liked it!!  
> Love, yui.


End file.
